Percy Jackson and the Crystal Armour
by Kyrike
Summary: My First fanfic. Don't expect mircales. . Slight Percabeth. Three new Half- Bloods come to camp, and get accepted and claimed almost immedialty, the only problem is the twins, Peter and Cyrus. Well you'll have to read to find out. Again its my first fic.
1. Vampires and Nice Goats

Chapter One. Vampires and Nice Goats. Disclaimer:(I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN!)

Here I was. Peter Tolonith. Sitting on the bus. I was doing absolutely nothing, but with my luck I was probably doing something wrong. My only friends, "Be thankful you have any" I thought to myself, were Cyrus (my twin), Charles, who says he has a leg disorder and always wears a UNC hat, and Isabella, the only person in the world who you can trust in middle school. Now before I go on and rant about how absolutely horrible my life is, let me tell you about … Emily. I hate her. You know how everyone says "hate" is a strong word. Well, it's needed here. She has perfect blonde hair, and her face just glows like… well… something that glows. Her skin is white and boys, literally, fall on her. Not me. I HATE her. She never leaves me alone, her and her little posse. Evil little…. So now that I've established that, let me rant about my life.

My mom while nice is a strict as you can get without becoming a marine corps director. She yelled at me once because I made a 94 on a test. A "non-acceptable grade". I am never allowed to get in trouble or I'm grounded. School….. all my teachers hate me especially Mrs. Cora. She thinks I'm like, a demon or something. And Emily, perfect, in every way to Mrs. Cora. EVIL LITTLE PAIR. I swear Mrs. Cora acts like she and Emily are two animals, both of the same perfect little species. If it weren't for my friends I doubt I would even come to school. Bless my twin, Charles, and Isabella. I leaned back in my seat, waiting for Emily and Isabella to get on.

"Waiting for Ms. Evil-little-fill in the blank?" Cyrus said to me. I nodded and the bus doors slid open. Isabella got on. She slid into next the seat next to me. I just sat there waiting for Emily. Right when the bus driver was about to leave she hopped on spraying her arms wide.

"I'm here!!" she said twisting her hands like she did every day.

"Quiet!' I yelled "You don't want the little kids to cry!"

"Ha-ha, very funny ", She said smirking at me. She sat down in front of Cyrus, like she always did. She opened her mouth to say something when I heard Charles say

"Oh crap", "Her teeth". I looked up. I saw her teeth were sharp as knives.

"So?" I said to Charles. Why does he care? I thought. The bus stopped. We all lurched forward. The doors hissed open. We all stood up and got out of the bus. The school bell rang. I saw words on a banner but they just splayed out. Another reason my life stinks. I have dyslexia. It took me awhile but I deciphered it. It said "Book Fair" "All students gather in the library". I walked into C1, my homeroom, slung down my backpack and walked to the library. I saw Emily and Mrs. Cora with their arms wrapped around each other. They turned around. Emily hissed and Mrs. Cora took out her red pen. A symbol of a strike. A strike was a way of getting in trouble at our school. Don't get them, they're bad. Mr. Prestly walked over to me. He was the only teacher who thought I wasn't evil. He handed me something, a pencil. He said

"If you ever feel in danger just twist the eraser twice and push the top in." I looked at the top. It had a line running around it. I guess it was what you push the top into. I turned around and Mr. Prestly walked away. I was face to face with Emily.

"Farewell little demigod" and her skin turned white as an egg. Her finger nails turned into claws.

"V-V-V-Vam-am-ampi-VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I managed to stutter out. This most defiantly qualified as danger. I twisted my eraser twice and pushed the cap in. The pencil grew on both ends until I have holding a two foot long crystal….. bar. Come on! I thought. I wish I had something like a serrated one edge sword. Immediately the bar changed into exactly like what I was imagining in my head.

"Sweet" I said and I swung at Emily. She burst into flames as the sword hit her side. Charles, Isabella and Cyrus, along with two others, one with black hair, a boy, and a girl with blonde hair that swept over her shoulders.

"Run!" Charles said and we all followed him and the boy and girl. When we got outside the boy with black hair held up three fingers.

"Three, he counted Two, One." The school exploded. Pieces went everywhere. The girl turned to me

"God darn it Peter, you blew up your middle school on your first try".My face flushed bright red.

"Lets just get to Half-Blood Hill, Annabeth" said the boy with black hair.I stood there cradling my head trying to take this all in. My friends were too. We just did what we were told until we reached this so called "Camp Half-Blood".


	2. Camp HalfBlood

Chapter Two Camp Half-blood. Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan!!! Peter's POV

I walked out of the forest that was surrounding Me, Cyrus, Charles, Annabeth, and Percy.

"So let me get this straight" I said to Percy. "Everyone here besides Charles is half god." He nodded. "The assistant camp director is Dionysus." He nodded again." Dang…" I said. I thought this couldn't be real. In 10 seconds we would cross into camp territory. We walked over into the camp. Percy called out

"Chiron!" A large centaur, if what Percy told me was right, walked over to us.

"Who are these?" he said pointing to me and my friends. Percy pointed to us Clockwise.

"Peter, Cyrus, Isabella and Charles." Chiron shook hands with Charles and congratulated him on bringing three new half-bloods to camp without trouble. Percy and Annabeth gave us a tour of camp. They split us up and sent me to archery. I took up the bow and strung an arrow. I pulled it back and released the arrow. It flew and landed in a straight bull's eye.

"Wow" a girl said, I could tell she was from Aphrodite cabin because of the 12 pounds of make-up she had applied to her face.

"I'm Silena" she said reaching her hand out. I stared at like it was death itself. I pulled up my hand and touched hers. I shook up and down. I made a mental note to not get on this girl's bad side. She looked like she could pull some strings and bring down my entire social life.

"Peter" I said pulling my hand back. She looked stunned. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and walked away. I pulled another arrow up and shot it again. It split the other arrow right down the middle. Then I moved on to the climbing wall everyone was surrounding it kicking it and yelling things like "Cheap!"Or "Impossible!" I just walked over to it and pulled myself up. I clambered up the towering wall and jumped down as I reached the top. The first obstacle hadn't even started. I heard clapping and turned around. I saw Chiron smiling. He said

" We have two natural born sports masters in this camp." I flushed. I hated being called out. It's like putting a sign on your head that says "GIMME A SWIRLIE" I just nodded and moved on to foot racing. Go! I heard and I bolted. I felt the wind rushing through my hair. The world swirled beside me. I got to the finish line far before the wood nymph director. He just stood there mouth open, gaping just staring at me probably thinking "How the heck?" I just smiled and walked off. When I got to Canoe racing it went the same as every other sport. I was in first. Then I met Clarisse. She picked me up by the hair and as tears came to my eyes she dragged me into the bathroom. I managed to kick her in the stomach and she dropped me. I uncapped my pencil and twisted the eraser and pushed the cap in. I thought of a Two-sided falchion. The bar changed immediately. I took an attacking stance and swung and Clarisse she backed up. Only problem with this plan was, well, I didn't know how to fight with a sword. Clarisse and her groupies started to run. Why I have no idea but I was glad my "admission swirlie" was delayed. Percy walked into the bathroom and said

"Come with me" I followed him into the training arena. I saw lines and lines of dummies lined up for practicing. He dropped into a defensive position.

"Fight me" he said pulling up his sword. 'Here goes nothing 'I thought I swung my sword at him. He easily parried. I lunged and the pulled back swiping for his side. My blade connected and a small trickle of blood came down his shirt. I jumped up and flipped landing behind him. My blade connected with his and his flew through the air. I pushed him down with my leg and held my sword level to his chest.

"Sorry" I said helping him up. Apparently we had gotten and audience while fighting .I guess I was so in the rhythm of it I was oblivious to my surroundings. Cyrus walked over and stood by me. Then Chiron walked over and looked at us with a wide eyed stare.

"What" we both said in unison. I looked up and I hit Cyrus. He looked up too. We saw a Floating star with a dotted diamond surrounding it.

" Oh Styx not another" Chiron said, rolling his eyes. "It is decided Twins of………"

A.N. Go Cliffie Go Cliffie


	3. Dreams

Chapter Three A Cabin Out of Nowhere. ME DOES NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES.

"It is decided Twins of Elementi, Goddess of Fire, Air, Earth and Water. And Abilites God of abilities, talents and perseverance.

"What... I've never heard of them before "muttered Annabeth. Chiron began to speak.. "Annabeth, Elementi was a fourth big three god. If you get what I'm saying, however she never wanted to be a god, as she grew up completely normal, in the world of humans. Two documents in the ancient scrolls mention her and one of them said she was married to a minor god, Abilites."

"So how are we going to get a cabin?" Annabeth responded. A loud crash echoed throughout the camp.

"We don't need to worry about that" Chiron said. Sure enough there was a thirteenth cabin, in the middle of the U shaped row of cabins. Everyone just stood there, mouth gaping, including me. And standing right in front of my cabin was my godly mom, waving at me mouthing "I love you". My face went red again. I tried to hide, but before I could slouch away I was being surrounded by people. Here I was again, on human display. Did I mention I was claustrophobic? Well I am so being surrounded by people really scares me . I hate it. I looked over the people and saw Isabella standing there with an owl hologram hovering over her forehead. Chiron went through the blah blah blah Athena , blah blah decided, blah goddess of wisdom thing he went through with Cyrus and me. Might as well try to go to my cabin I thought. Guess what I found there………..a bunk bed. (A.N. Ha fake suspense!!) I jumped onto the top bunk and immediately called it. I rolled over and fell asleep and started to dream.

I was in a large forest surrounded by rocks, two people stood there talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying but one of them looked like Emily. How could she still be alive? I thought I killed her! But there she was in my dream looking as angelic as usual. I caught something about Crystal Armor but other than that it was mumbled. What the heck was Crystal Armor?

AN. I have extreme writers block. If you have any ideas for my story I would be glad to hear them.


End file.
